cncfandomcom-20200223-history
CC-6 Pitbull
"Let's show 'em what's up!" :Overheard from a Pitbull entering combat The CC-6 Pitbull is GDI's primary recon vehicle. It is an ATV truck powered by hydrogen fuel cells on an elevated platform with a back-mounted rocket launcher and equipped with powerful and highly advanced G-Tech sensors capable of detecting stealth units. Its rocket launcher is capable of shooting down aircraft and is more than enough for damaging other vehicles and buildings, although direct combat with heavier vehicles is ill-advised, owing to the vehicle's necessarily light armour. It was also electrically powered, with redundant motors located in the wheels. There is a posibility that there is a civialian version. For security, DNA and dog tag scanners would only allow authorized personel to operate the vehicle.http://www.randomhouse.com/delrey/catalog/display.pperl?isbn=9780345498144 Pitbulls have been in service with GDI since the Second Tiberium War.http://www.randomhouse.com/delrey/catalog/display.pperl?isbn=9780345498144 However, the CC-2 Pitbull were not deployed in combat, used in non-combat support roles (see surveillance image to the right). Base Commander Tao was seen in an open toped CC-2 during his distress call. One role was to quickly transport a number of personel, which the Wolverine was incapable of doing. With the phasing out of walker technology, GDI decided to redesign the Pitbull as a front line unit. Following the Firestorm Crisis, the Steel Talons developed and deployed the first combat-ready Pitbulls in skirmishes against Nod's splinter factions. The design of the vehicle was one of the most controversial topics among GDI commanders, who criticized the open topped design of the new jeep project as well as the back mounted machine gun that was intended as its primary weapon. Eventually, after intense lobbying, the engineers revamped the design to allow it to operate in Tiberium contaminated areas. However, limited numbers of open-topped Pitbulls with back mounted machine guns remain in service in GDI controlled Blue Zones, as they are more effective at troop transportation and riot control than their hazardous environment resistant brothers. The Pitbull is also designed to carry an optional mortar upgrade from the GDI Tech center, converting it into a light artillery platform. In-game The CC-6 Pitbull is GDI's Tier 1 recon/anti-armour vehicle appearing in Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. It is equipped with a rocket turret capable of engaging ground and airborne forces as well as a set of sophisticated sensors allowing it to detect any stealthed unit. It can be upgraded with a mortar from the tech center, turning it into a light weapons platform. While seen in promotional material for Tiberium, it's unknown if it will play a significant role in the game. Tactics It is interesting to compare the Pitbull with the Scrin Seeker and Nod attack bike and even Scorpion tank. All 4 were cheap vehicles to construct, were not very durable in battle (although in this respect, the Scorpion was better, being a tank) and offered moderate firepower against enemy armour. The Pitbull is roughly equal to the Seeker and Scorpion, while offering better protection than the attack bike. However, the Attack Bike has superior firepower and speed. Another interesting comparison would be with the Raider buggy. Both were roughly equal in terms of mobility and protection. The main difference is that the Raider Buggy is a much better anti-infantry platform, but is almost useless against tanks. Assessment Advantages: * Fast, cheap and quick to build. * Deadly in large numbers. * Can detect stealthed units. * Pretty good against aircraft and vehicles. * Mortar upgrade allows long-range attacks. * Even Nod Stealth Harvesters Are No Safe with the Pitbull Disadvantages: * Easily destroyed. * Inferior to the Scorpion and Predator in terms of firepower and armour. * Cannot cope with Scrin aircraft unless used in large numbers. Development Originally, the Pitbull was conceived as an anti-infantry open-topped ATV, this version was shown in the E3 trailer announcing the development of C&C3. This design drew much criticism from the fanbase, since the driver and gunner would have little to no protection from the poisonous effect of Tiberium, making it a pretty dangerous choice for deployment in Yellow or Red Zones. The new Pitbull was redesigned as a sealed truck with an autonomous rocket turret. The old Pitbull design survives to this day, though, as wreckage that can be seen (or placed) on various maps. Trivia * While unnamed, similiar vehicles were seen in one of the Nod FMVs in Tiberian Sun. Candido's Tiberium Wars book mentioned that during TW2 Pitbulls stayed in service with GDI, so it's not far fetched to assume he is referring to those vehicles. References Category:Vehicles Category:GDI TWIII Arsenal